User blog:Ijustgottaburger/Degrassi Wiki in Final Destination Chapter One
'Warning read this at your own risk!' This story will contain extreme and gory violence and may be discomforting to some people. So please read this story at your own risk. The story is just for fun and not to be taken seriously and not mean to upset or offend. Still Reader's discretion is advised. Synopsis Loveya and Crazychick08 have won the lottery, and to celebrate they have put their heads together to track down all their favourite users from The Degrassi Wiki. So for the first time ever all these users have met for the first time and are joining them on their honeymoon. The honeymoon is aboard a luxury cruise ship. Then the most terrible thing happens and tragedy occurs. Several users make it out alive and several user are not so lucky. What will happen? Chapter 1: The Premonition Lauren: Welcome everyone it is so great to finally meet you all me and CC can't tell you how happy we are that you've all come this far! CC: Yes! you guys and gals are like second family to us, and we want you all to feel at home aboard this ship. Rob is the bartender and Terry is the cook. Camille: '''Hello! are you two sure about this? '''Lauren: '''Yeah it’ll be a blast, everyone will have a great time trust me! '''Camille: '''I mean.. this part of the ocean we’re traveling on, is this safe? '''CC: '''What do mean? '''Camille: '''There is nothing in this part of the ocean like sharks or killer whales? '''CC: '''No we’re safe the boat is new and secure I’m positive. '''Lauren: '''Don’t be so nervous, you’re going to have a great time with all of us. On the dock before getting aboard the ship everyone has a little recreational time. '''Derek: '''Want some chips guys? '''Terry: '''Sure man what do you have? '''Derek: '''Salt and Vinegar and Ketchup. '''Terry: Thanks Man I’ll have salt and Vinegar. Rob: Hey Dani what's up ? Dani: Oh not much I so need some sunscreen. Rob: '''Well we're boarding the ship right now I’m sure there is plenty. Up ahead TOP is singing and dancing to the Dragontales theme song. '''Terry: Cam! ready to see some major Disney movies? Cam: '''I sure am! and let me guess The Black Cauldron first? '''Tori: '''Okay I hope you guys don’t plan on just watching movies during the whole cruise.. '''Cam: '''Perhaps maybe we will maybe we won’t. What’re you in the mood for? '''Dani: Ouch! *Dani steps on a seashell* Then she goes on board the ship with everyone. Rob: '''Dani are you okay? '''Dani: Yeah think I just stepped on a seashell.. Rob: '''Oh you aren’t bleeding, I think you’ll be okay. '''Cam: '''Hey man you like the new LIGHTS’ album? '''Terry: Yeah! Up we go is great. Cam: You still like Toes from Siberia? Terry: For sure man! Everyone boards the cruise ship. Then someone has a nosebleed and blood drips into the ocean. Then soon enough this attracts all sorts of Sharks and Killer whales and other sea creatures that begin to follow the ship. Then some Sharks try to break through the glass viewing floor, as Dave was taunting them. Then a Hammerhead Shark breaks in and chomps his arm off and he dies from shock and blood loss. Dave: Okay! like ouch! ahhhhhhhhhh. Soon tons of Sharks begin to bite, chomp and tear the cruise ship down. Red is outside feeling seasick and is about to regurgitate into the ocean. Then a Huge, Great White Shark emerges from the water below and bites his head off. Red: '''Oooooooh Lauren and CC try to use the flare gun to signal for help. Then a huge Octopus pops up from behind and tightly binds them with it tentacles choking them both to death. *They hold hands for one last time* '''Lauren: I love you CC! UUHHHH COUGH! CC: We'll never be ap ap ap apart! gahh.. Camille runs in with the shark spray and start spraying it all around. This isn't very effective as the sharks are too big and too fast. Then a Swordfish pops up and slits her across the neck. Camille: I had a feeling this was gonna happen ahhh uh uh uh uh uh uh gah. Ari is still resting in his room. Then he wakes up from a napm when he opens the door a Blacktip Shark pops in through the floor and attacks him. Ari: '''OOOWWHEELLPPP!! Annie, turns on the sink to wash her hands and then suddenly several tiny Cookiecutter Shark come out and jump at her and make quick work of her. '''Annie: HELP ME! OWWW!! GAHHH! Derek who was unpacking his suitcase suddenly hears a knock on the window. He looks to see who it is. Then Suddenly a Lemon Shark smashes in and chomps his head off. Derek: '''AHH. Yasmine who is recently drying off from getting out from the shower picks up what she thinks it a hair dryer. Turns out she picked up an electrical eel and also gets electrocuted to death, '''Yasmine: YOW YOW YOW! OW.. The Sharks continue to bite, chomp and tear into the hull of the ship sinking it in with more water. As more people start to fall in and soon the water begins turning red! Alex and Xav try to yell for help to ships passing by but they can't hear them. Then a huge Tiger Shark emerges and swallows them both whole! Alex and Xax: '''Help! help! Help! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. Then a killer whale is jumping from side to side and almost gets Dani! '''Rob: Dani look out! * He pushes Dani out of the way and he falls down and he gets wrapped in some nearby damaged electrical cords and gets electrocuted! Rob: '''AHHHHHHHHHHH * he dies from the shock. Then several Starfish shoot up and attach themselves all over Dani\s body, even her face and in short minutes she is suffocated to death! '''Dani: '''GAAHH Cam is leaving his room and going downstairs to look for lifeboats. He picks up what he believes to be an anchor. Turns out it he mistakenly picked up a stingray and gets stung and dies on the spot '''Cam: OUCH... Tori accidentally slips and falls into the ocean and encounters piranhas and seconds later the water where she fell in turns bright red. Tori: Help!!!!! *Splash* MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH* Natalie, is trying to shoot the flare gun too. She fires it the wrong way and hits her foot. The bleeding attracts a Mako Shark who comes chomping right on her! Natalie: NO!! ahhh... Matt then tries to radio the coastguard, when suddenly he falls through the floor and a Bull Shark attacks him. Matt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. Terry is bumped on the head by a falling debris and passes out. He wakes up very soon on the slowly sinking and damaged and trashed cruise ship he realizes that he's all alone. Terry: *panting and gasping* Oh god! i'm all alone! everyone is dead! no no! NO! HUH NO! Then he hears a big splashing sound, and he turns around and a huge Killer Whale comes charging right at him! Terry: 'OH *BEEP*! *CRUNCH!!!* Terry is bloodily and brutally crunched and chomped completely in half and dies. Then in a flash of light to the blink of his eye, the premonition suddenly ends, '''Derek: '''Want some -- '''Terry: '''Sure I’ll have Salt and Vinegar. '''Derek: '''whoa man! How did you know what I was going to offer and what kinds I had? '*'''Terry remembers his sudden premonition and takes it very seriously. '''Rob: Hey Dani what's up? Terry: '''Oh she is fin she just needs some sunscreen. '''Dani: Wow Terry, how did you know what I was going to say? *Terry is really nervous now* Terry: '''I don’t know okay, it’s like I’ve just seen everything ahead of time. '''Rob: '''Aaw you okay ? '''Terry: Okay TOP no time to be singing and dancing to the Dragontales Theme song. TOP: '''Wow how did you know that I was about to do that? '''Terry: Yes cam we can see the Black Cauldron first. Cam: 'Yes! I knew it but how did you know I was mention that one? '''Terry: '''Yes we might watch Disney Movies all trip long okay.. '''Tori: '''Oh okay fine then be that way.. *Walks off*. '''Cam: A'ww babe don’t go away? '''Terry: '''Dani! watch out you’re gonna step on a seashell.. '''Dani: Wow that was close; thanks Terry Cam: '''Hey man you like-- '''Terry: Yeah! I love. The new LIGHTS’ album and yes I still like Toes from the album Siberia. Cam: Wow you are psychic today. Terry: '''No man! I just had this terrifying vision! Like a warning and we all died! '''Cam: '''Then I’m not getting on this ship! Terry screams out to the ship at the top of his lungs, as the coastguard and security try to hold him back, '''Terry: '''EVERYONE STOP! STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GET OFF THAT SHIP! GET OFF THAT SHIP! THERE ARE SHARKS THE OCEAN IS FULL OF SHARKS! '''Dave: I think Terry has had too much sun. TOP: Yeah maybe he's just afraid of getting seasick. Red: '''Or Maybe he’s dehydrated or something. Terry and Cam and Tori come back to the dock. '''Cam: '''I’m with bro I believe you! '''Tori: Okay, are you all going to be all right ? You sure don't look too happy and if you're not going to go I’m not going to go either. Then Dani and Rob and Alex come back to the dock. Dani: '''Ter if you’re that nervous about the cruise on the ocean then it’s okay you don’t have to go if you don’t want. To be honest I didn’t really want to go either I was just being social. '''Rob: Terry are you okay? I can keep you company for a while if you want. Terry: No! that part of the sea is full of sharks! Rob: I believe you too, I know you would never lie. So I‘m not going back on that ship.. Alex: What was that all about? Have you had enough to eat today? Being hungry can make you hallucinate you know. Terry: '''I am fine and trust me I did not hallucinate! Then Yasmine and Derek come back to the dock. '''Yasmine: '''Okay something really freaking is going on here. I can feel it, I so am not going back on that ship! '''Derek: '''Have you settled down? Well if you’re not feeling well you can go back to the hotel if you want I’ll get you a cab. '''Terry: I had the most terrifying vision like a premonition. We all died shortly after the ship took off Cam: I didn’t see it, but I just trust and believe him. Ari comes back too Ari: '''I'm here for all of you, what's the matter Terry? '''Terry: The sea is full of sharks... Camille comes back off at the last minute Camille: Hello! I forgot my camera what's going on? Terry: I don’t know I just had this vision like I was there I just saw it. Yasmine: '''I have this really strange feeling too. '''Camille: '''I was worried about this at first too but they’re positive it’s safe. '''Terry: '''This vision just seems so real! The cruise ship takes off.. '''Terry: WAIT COME BACK! Just as the ship takes off, Terry can see all the Sharks and Octopus following the ship and suddenly in a loud crashing sound the sharks all begin to attack and tear down the ship and everything in his premonition comes true. Everyone except for him, Cam and Tori, Dani, Rob, Alex, Yasmine, Derek, Ari and Camille. Terry: NOOOO!!! Then the ship comes crashing down in a thick red bloody mess. As all of them devastatingly watch the tragic accident happen before their very eyes. Stay tuned... Chapter Two is coming soon. Category:Blog posts